1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a case for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable electronic device comprises a case for enclosing and protecting its internal circuit devices. Since such a case forms and defines the external appearance of the electronic device, it is designed in various shapes so that it can also provide esthetic pleasure. Recently, as it has become popularized for individuals to carry a portable phone, a portable multimedia player, an electronic diary, or the like, these portable electronic devices have evolved into means for expressing users' own individual characters and styles.
The cases for such portable electronic devices are typically fabricated from a synthetic resin or a metallic material. In general, the synthetic resin is molded to a predetermined shape through an injection molding process, whereas the metallic material is formed to a predetermined shape through a die casting process. Molten resin (in the injection molding process) or molten metal (in the die casting process) is poured into a metallic mold so as to mold a case corresponding to a shape previously formed in the metallic mold. The injection molding or die casting may be employed for molding household electronic products, precision machine parts or the like as well as portable electronic devices' cases.
As portable electronic devices are being popularized and has evolved as a kind of fashion item for individuals, users sometimes decorate and change the appearance their portable electronic devices by using a separately bought portable pouch, or various attachment items. As a result of various demands of such users, efforts are being made so as to diversify the cases' external appearances of portable appliances. For example, such efforts include: merely diversifying products' colors; painting a product in such a manner that its color is gradually changed in a single product; and forming patterns on the surface of a product so as to provide a visual effect.
If such a case is fabricated from a synthetic resin, it is possible to implement various patterns and colors by painting or using films or the like. In addition, if such a case is fabricated from a transparent material, it is possible to attach a photograph or the like on the internal surface of the case. However, if such a case is fabricated from a metallic material, visual effects can be provided only through restricted methods, such as painting and etching, and hence many restrictions are accompanied in diversifying the external appearances of portable electronic devices.